ODDtown
by Natsuora MURDERS
Summary: my life sucks, I have a missing father, a Dead mother & a teacher riding on me trying to get me expelled from school...at least it isn't that bad, I have good friends...only thing is why is the Government riding on both Mystere & I? that makes no sense!
1. introduction

HEY stop calling me a-. Oh, Hi I'm Natsu MURDERS my Real name is Natsuora Adalhaid MURDERS, My first name was given to me by my Mother and my middle name by my dad; Albrecht A.[Aerynn] MURDERS. At some point he worked for the government, but then disappeared after his completion of 'Project 13'….but actually to be honest both him and the project disappeared back when Mysteré and I were 7 years old…we never saw him again after that and then about 8 years later we heard something from him…but then he once again vanished from us again. Before hand our mother died when we had turned 9.

Anyway, your probably wondering why a grade-schooler would be talking about something that would've happened when she was about a month or two old as well as ranting on about being a 7 years old or 9…well to be honest I never was a Grade-schooler…at some point I was…But I'm actually 15 years old….but something happened and resulted me in becoming a grade-schooler…but during all that Mysteré and I found the project that our father had finished…ever since then Weird things have been happening in ODDtown since we found her…

But I guess it wouldn't really bother anyone to explain how I turned into a grade-schooler around the grade of 2-3 grade…it also explains how Mysteré went through the same ordeal and how we were brought together by the Government to protect Earth.


	2. Chapter 1

_I remember it like it was yesterday…maybe it was, but it was about a year when it had happened…but it started like any other day…_

"I'll see you at school Natchi" Mysteré said walking out the door, on her way to school. I nodded at her as I finished cleaning the dishes in the sink. "Okay" I said "see you in a bit Mist" I hurried on with my chores. Mysteré and I would always get up at 4am to get ready for school as well as work on our chores. I always gave myself more chores than Mysteré because I would always worry about her health to avoid worrying about my own health. So whenever Mysteré finished her chores she would dash off to school before I did while I finished my chores.

The clothes were easy to throw into the washing machine and the wet clothes into the drying machine; I folded the dry clothes and put them in the laundry basket. I quickly hurried and put the clothes away, I only had a limited amount of time before I went off to school. I had NEVER been late to school, just always on time or barely on time, Not once had I missed a school day or been late and I wasn't going to let that happen in anyway since I had to be there to look after Mysteré. It wasn't always just the two of us. We had Parents, A mother and a father…But our mother died from an infectious Disease that tore her up from the inside out it started tearing at her least important organs and then went for the important ones soon it spread from the onto the outside; she had suffered for 3 months before actually dying, but before that our father went missing when we were Seven….so things went hard for our small family.

But we went by all that and started living our lives normally enjoying every single detail that was thrown out at us from Nature…We have a Cat…more like a Kitten that lives with us…ironically her name is Kitten, she was always an odd one. When we were little our parents told us that Kitten was a Domesticant or Dome for short, A rare species that everyone thought to be called a sabortooth tiger or cat which had been around since mankind entered the ICE age. This could explain why she was so odd and how she was always so twitchy about most things.

The clock chimed 7, my eyes grew wild. "AH CRAP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I dropped the laundry basket and rushed to the door, luckily I had my school uniform on and that I only needed to put my shoes on, If I didn't….then I was going to be in some Serious Deep shit and would end up getting my First ever detention! Putting Mysteré in some serious Trouble….I quickly slipped my shoes on and grabbed my book bag and Skate board. I rushed out the door panicking at how late I was going to be, I quickly locked the front door while rushing off to get to school.

So many things went through my head, at that very time as I hurried to school on my lucky skate board. I sighed as I hurried on my way. "Nothing interesting never really happens…but I wish something could actually happen…it would be so exciting…other than getting beaten by my sister's Bullies" I said grimly. I wished that they would just leave her alone and quit bothering her for once. "That would be great for once" But something seemed odd about today….like something interesting was going to happen today for once…other than kitten transforming whenever she felt threatened…but nobody knew of that except our family. I lost track of where I was going and had almost hit a lamp post, with my lame skills I quickly avoided it…but….ended up hitting it instead of wanting to dodge it…it hurt a lot, but I avoided the pain and once again hurried on my way so that I could get to school on time as well as prove to Sanders that I could make it on time like always..

I was only a foot away from the school, in the very depths of my body and mind I could tell that the bell was about to ring…._almost like a hunch _I thought skimming across the rails towards the school yard…only about an inch or two then I would be there. I laughed to myself in a calm childish-like manner; once again I would prove to Mr. Sanders that I would be on time yet again and that it would be the 130th day that I wasn't late or missing from the roster.

That was when my skate board hit a snag on the sidewalk and I started tumbling towards the crowd of students near the gate, I was in gymnastics during middle school so I quickly recovered by sort of doing a cartwheel, when I had both feet on the ground I caught my skateboard…placing it under my arm and giving a thumbs up.

"AND SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE" Jeffory said grinning childishly. "You once again have made it on time before Mr. Sanders made his statement on trying to get you busted"

"It's good to see you on time once again Natchi" Mysteré said grinning at me

"Yeah, I'm glad that Mr. Sanders isn't here yet, that son of a gun won't leave me alone for any second of the whole school day; Almost like he is out to get me and eat my brain out" I said laughing along with my friends.

Kiwi spoke up in our conversation, a Shy boy at that who always wore his CN headphones or at least that was what he called them…I really didn't care and nor did the others, But it was great having him in the gang and being a part of our neighborhood band gang his hair was a short green club kid styled hair his eyes were black and his skin was a dark tan, which questioned his cultural background. "You're lucky everyday Natsu, sometimes I wish that I had the same luck as you"

"Everyone wishes for the Luck Natsu has, in fact I'll bet you that everyone in this school wishes to be like Natsu with her Athletic, smart, cunning, talented Nature and her Beauty" Jeffory said pretending to act like me and mimic my demeanor personality. His hair was a bright red whereas his eyes were a dull blue but always had a spark of silliness as well as a sleepy appearance about in him he wore a flamed jacket over his School uniform, I'm still surprised that the teachers hadn't taken it away from him after reminding him so many times to take it off no wonder some of the girls liked him…I didn't find him attractive in anyway and I didn't plan on wanting to.

"Jeffory please stop making fun of Natchi, you know what happened last time you did that!" Mysteré pleaded. Mysteré and I looked almost alike…only save for our eye colors, height and the fact that her hair was lighter than mine, making us categorized as Fraternal twins; she had the soft gentle personality as our mother and I had the rough adventurous personality like our father, but Mysteré was the weaker one of the family and would always have me around with her whenever she went shopping or went for a walk…most older sisters would find that annoying and shout at the younger sibling to just grow up and face life, But Mysteré and I weren't like that…we were very close and have been close since our mother passed away as well as when our father disappeared so now it's been just us and Kitten facing the harsh things that are being lain out for us to deal with.

"You heard her Jeff; you don't want a repeat like last time now do you?" I said menacingly, Jeff shook his head. "Good"

"Oh look at me I'm Mr. Sanders and look I'm sooooo wound up on getting Natsu busted. I'm a Big Fat stinking jerk face-" Jeffory began, but quickly stopped when he saw the expressions on our faces. He quickly dropped down into a whisper "he's right behind me isn't he?" he asked

"Yup," I said crossing my arms "and judging by the look on his face…he didn't like that one bit" I frowned.

"Ah Crap" Jeff said.


End file.
